


What's A Girl Like You Doing In A Place Like This

by venndaai



Category: Dragon Age II, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Awkwardness, F/M, Illustrated, Interspecies Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver always knew his life was destined to suck.</p><p>(short silly dragon effect ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Girl Like You Doing In A Place Like This

 

Carver always knew his life was destined to suck.

That was just part of the deal, when your dad was a great big dead war hero and your elder sibling was an even greater live goddamn war hero, and there you were, no fancy biotics, just a lunk of muscles and resentment, the problem child, and you couldn’t even get the guys in your squad to respect you because the great Commander Hawke just had to ‘drop by’ and sign fucking autographs and _ruffle your goddamned hair._

But there were some disasters even the gloomiest nature couldn’t anticipate, like the mighty Commander bringing along a real live _krogan_ and some half naked dude covered in tattoos. Carver didn’t pay much attention to shirtless guy, because he was too busy staring at the krogan.

It noticed him staring. “Hello,” it said, “I’m Merrill, I’m so very pleased to meet you,” and its eyes crinkled and Carver knew, just knew, that that meant it was smiling at him, except the krogan wasn’t it anymore it was her, Merrill, and suddenly his brain was coming up with all sorts of adjectives like  _pretty_ and  _graceful_ and his heart was thumping and his throat was dry as boot camp on Mars. 

"Uh," he said. "Hi."

"Would you know where to find a drink of water? It’s terribly hot in here, isn’t it." And her eyes did the crinkling thing again.

"Sure," Carver said, and that was how he found himself alone in an empty corridor with a krogan, watching her drink from a water fountain designed for humans. Even the way she curled her wide tongue to catch the water was elegant. Carver was sweating buckets. There was sweat running out of his ears, probably.

He should look away. What if it was indecent to look at a female krogan’s tongue? What if he was being a pervert and he didn’t even know it? He didn’t look away. He was definitely a pervert and he was going to awkward xenophile pervert hell.

She stopped drinking from the water fountain and straightened her back, as much as a krogan could straighten their back. "Thank you," she said. Her voice was so musical. "I get overwhelmed, sometimes. When there are lots of people around. I really was thirsty though," she assured him.

"No problem," he said.

"There weren't many people in my lab on Tuchanka. There wasn't really anyone, actually. Since my clan leader exiled me. But ever since I met Hawke I've been meeting so many new people. They're all very nice, of course. That is, the ones that aren't shooting at us."

"Right," he said.

They stood there, looking at each other, him craning his neck a bit to meet her round yellow turtle eyes.

"So, Merrill," he heard himself say, like a condemned man might hear his own last words, from a great, hollow distance, "you’re not like a lot of other girls."

She blinked double eyelids.

"No," she said, "I’m a krogan."

Carver’s life was so much worse than he could ever have imagined.

 

 


End file.
